The BigSmall Adventures of the bladebreakers!
by pheenixgirl
Summary: Dr.Zaggart has shrunk the 4 bladebreakers to the size of fleas! Join them in their mischeivious adventures as they spy, haunt and just so whatever they can think up of on some of the other blader's heads! R&R please! Chapter 5 is now up!
1. DrZaggart

Luvin'kai: Hello, and thanks for clicking on this story! Before we get started, I have to say something about my name … I love Kai, but I love Tyson more. Okay?

Kai: Finally, she's off me …

Tyson: You do? Am I that pretty? bats eyes

Luvin'kai: LoL yes Tyson! Now, we need to get a move on with this story!

Kai: Hmpf.

Tyson: She wants all you to know that she doesn't own beyblade, or anything else related to beyblade.

Luvin'kai: BUT I do own the plot and any other characters that happen to appear without notice.

Tyson: YUP!

Luvin'kai: Tyson, I think we're going to get along just fine.

Kai: Yea right …

Luvin'kai: R&R

* * *

4 boys were in a lab. Whose lab was it? None other than Dr. Zaggart's! The boys were trapped in a cage, and they could do nothing but watch Dr.Zaggart as me madly mixed up some potions. It was clear that Dr.Zaggart wanted revenge for Zeo who had been defeated by Tyson in the tournament in v-force. "MWAHAHA! I finally did it! Brace yourselves boys!"

"What are you going to do to us?!" Ray asked the man.

"Just drink this potion, and you'll see! Now, drink up!" he said handing Ray a cup filled with purple liquid.

"Don't do it Ray!" Tyson yelled.

"What if I don't want to?" Ray snapped at Dr.Zaggart.

"I knew you would say this. So I got myself a secret weapon!" he ran over to his drawer, than pulled out something, and hid it behind his back. The bladebreakers stared at the man, for there was nothing else they could do. Then man took Ray out of the cage, and tied him to a chair.

"Untie me now!" Ray hollered.

"Yea! Let our friend go!" Tyson and Max yelled together. Kai just stood there with his arms folded.

"NEVER!" laughed Dr.Zaggart. He then pulled out his "secret weapon". He smiled proudly at what he held in his hand.

"A FEATHER?!" Tyson yelled unbelievingly.

"Yes. A feather! Genius isn't it?" he than took off Ray's shoes, and said, "Drink this potion now, and you will not have to suffer!"

"You will never make me drink it!" Ray said defensively.

"Than, you shall suffer!" he took the feather in his hand, and started tickling the Asian boy. Ray started to laugh uncontrollably, and the rest of the bladebreakers stared in agony for the poor boy.

"Ray, just drink the potion, maybe it's not that bad!!! I mean, this is a humor fic, so I don't think that Luvin'kai will do anything BAD." Tyson cried.

"How do you know for sure?!" Ray said in between laughs.

"We can just get Luvin'kai here and ask her you know." Max suggested.

"That's a great idea Max! Where are you Luvin'kai?" Tyson called.

"Already here Tyson!" Luvin'kai said, hugging Tyson.

"Is it safe for Ray to drink it?" Max urged.

"I'm sorry, I can't spoil any surprises for the readers! You'll have to find out yourself!" With that, Luvin'kai transported herself back to her keyboard.

"Ha. That was a rip-off." Kai said happily.

"Ray, just drink it please!" Tyson cried.

"Okay … I'll trust you Tyson!" Ray yelled. Dr.Zaggart happily handed Ray the purple potion. Ray forced himself a gulp, and when he swallowed, the world around him started to spin. Many colours surrounded him, and when it stopped, Ray didn't feel any different. "Hey guys, it really didn't do anything to me!"

"Actually …." Max couldn't finish it. Even Kai was left speechless with his mouth wide open.

"What?" for the first time, Ray looked up, and saw that he had shrunk. He was the size of a flee! The only reason the bladebreakers could see and hear him was that Dr.Zaggart had put a magnifying glass and a microphone where Ray stood. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Who will be next?" he asked while picking up Ray and putting him in a jar.

"Let us go, and turn Ray back!" Max yelled.

"No way!" And one by one, Dr.Zaggart forced the bladebreakers to drink his terrible potion. Soon enough, the flee sized boys were standing inside a jar. "Now, to get rid of you forever!" Dr.Zaggart picked up the jar and brought it to the nearest window. "I hope you'll have a lot of fun boys!" with a laugh, he unscrewed the lid, and dumped the boys out the window.

"So this is it? I'm going to die?" Tyson thought.

"I'm too good-looking to die!" Ray thought.

"I always wanted to know what dying felt like!" Max laughed.

"Hmpf."

(A/N: Unfortunately, we can't just let our heroes die. So, I've come up with something!)

The boys were all looking to their doom when they suddenly landed on a big soft thing. "Where are we?" ray called.

"I don't know …" Max and Tyson replied.

"Stupid Dr.Zaggart." Kai grumbled. They 4 boys were sitting in what seemed to be very bushy, and were the colours red and black. Suddenly, the place started to move.

"Ahh! What's happening?" Tyson shrieked.

"Weee! This is fun!" Max bounced.

Ray held his balance by holding onto one of the man things sprouting up from the ground. Kai was standing with his arms crossed. That's when it hit Kai. No, not the kind when you get an idea. It actually hit him. One of the things from the ground hit Kai on the head, and he fell down instantly! The bladebreakers ran over to their friend. When they made sure Kai was okay, something hit Kai … again! This time it was the kind when you get an idea.

"Guys … I think we are on somebody's head…" Kai announced.

"WHAT?" the 3 bladebreakers yelled! "NO WAY!"

"But … that seems logical. We are the size of a flee!" Ray commented.

"Yea. But …" Max started.

"Whose head exactly?" Tyson finished. The boys looked around their surroundings. Black and red hair that was bushy … OMZUMA!

* * *

Luvin'kai: Well … was that fun enough? I understand if you don't review, or if you give me nothing but flames. I'm used to it. The most reviews I got was 3! sniff I really hope this fic will be different! (Although I doubt it)

Tyson: Guys, please review, or the story might never get finished, and I am going to be stuck in Ozuma's head forever!

Luvin'kai: sniff R&R!


	2. who's there?

Luvin'kai: WOAH! I got a reviewer on the first day of posting my story! (does a dance)

Max: (joins in) I don't' know why I'm dancing, but it's FUN!

Tyson: (eats) watching you people dance is making me hungry …

Luvin'kai: this is a new record! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! Yippy!

Kai: (sweatdrop)

Luvin'kai: I hope more people review my stories!!!! R&R

* * *

"OZUMA?!?!" the boys yelled.

"Oh my GOD!" Tyson managed.

"How … are we going to get out of here?" Ray said with concern.

Kai as usual was not really saying anything. "KAI, think!" Tyson yelled at his friend.

"Hmpf. Why try? If we get out of this … head … we have nowhere else to go. The best we can do is to get Ozuma's attention. He might be able to help us."  
Kai explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"That's a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Max agreed.

"Yea. How are we going to get his attention?" Ray questioned.

"We could pull out one of his hair out … that' got to hurt him!" Tyson suggested.

"And how's that going to help Tyson?" Max said.

"Well, isn't it obvious?! When you pull out his hair, it's going to hurt. Then, he will probably use his hand to rub the spot where it hurt. That's out chance! We hitch a ride on his hands, than we bite his hand! THEN … he looks at his hands .. VOILA!" Tyson finished.

"That sounds crazy … but it's the best chance we've got!" Ray said slowly.

"I can't believe Tyson thought up of that!" Max said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Tyson blurted.

"It means your usual full of hot air Tyson." Kai said before Max.

"GRRR! KAI!!!!!" Tyson leaped on Kai, but Kai was too fast for Tyson. He moved away, causing Tyson to fall on his face.

Tyson's weight must have been a lot for Ozuma felt it. "What? Who's there" Ozuma demanded. He turned his head, but nobody was behind him. 'That's weird. I'm sure somebody tapped in on my head …' Ozuma thought.

"HAHA! Tyson, your weight must have made Ozuma think somebody tapped him on the head!" Ray blurted out.

"Haha that's just so hilarious!" Tyson said sarcastically. Tyson charged at Ray this time, but Ray moved away before he could get him. Again, Tyson fell, and all felt Ozuma's head move.

"WHAT? WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" they heard Ozuma say. After a few seconds, Ozuma saw nobody there. "Man .. something's wrong. Like a ghost is haunting me …" Ozuma smirked. A ghost? How ridiculous.

"Hey hey … Ozuma thinks we're ghosts!" Tyson yelped.

"Actually … he thinks YOU'RE a ghost." Kai replied.

"Yea .. whatever!" Tyson said.

"HEHE! I JUST HAD AN IDEA!" Max yelled.

"What could that be?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why don't' we haunt Ozuma? Make him think that ghosts are chasing him!" Max suggested.

"You know .. that seems pretty good." Ray said.

"YEA! It seems like fun!" Tyson agreed.

At that moment, Ozuma had entered the hide out of the Saint Shields. The 4 bladebreakers edged closer to the boy's forehead so they could have a closer look. They saw the 3 other Saint Shields. Miriam, Dunga and Joseph.

* * *

Luvin'kai: I was going to write more, but I ran out of time. If you have any ideas for what the bladebreakers can do to haunt Ozuma … send in your ideas! I can always use them! Also, I love reviews! Send them in!

Tyson: So I finally get my revenge on Ozuma!

Ozuma: Revenge for what?

Tyson: O.o I don't KNOW!!!!!

Ozuma: (sweatdrop)

Luvin'kai: ANYWAYS … R&R!


	3. Ozuma's gone mad

Luvin'kai: OMG!!! I have 6 reviews! It's a new new record! I love everyone that reviewed! I'm so happy!

Tyson: She was so happy you should have seen her when she checked her reviews … she started to laugh uncontrollably, and started to dance O.o!

Kai: (smirk)

Ray: (pats Luvin'kai on back) Good job.

Kai: Yea. On finally writing a story some people actually read.

Max: (comes in jumping) Hey guys, guess what! Wait don't guess! Let me guess first!

Everyone minus Max: (sweatdrop) he's sugar-high …

Luvin'kai: Well Kai, at least I know how to write!

Tyson: Can we just go and haunt Ozuma now?

Luvin'kai: Anything for you Tyson!

* * *

"Hey Ozuma, what' took you so long?" Miriam questioned first.

"You wouldn't believe how long the line up was!" Ozuma replied seating himself on the nearby box.

"So, did you get it?" Dunga demanded while throwing his beyblade around.

"Of course I did!" Ozuma reached into a plastic bag. In his hand was a white box.

"What do you think is in that box?" Ray asked to the other bladebreakers. The others merely shrugged, keeping their eyes upon the white box.

"Open it already! I can't wait to see which ones you bought!" Joseph urged.

"Okay, okay!" Ozuma reassured. He opened the box, and inside were ….. a bunch of earrings!!!

"WHAT!" all the bladebreakers screamed, but nobody could hear them for they were too small.

"Earrings? What the?" Tyson said.

"Which one is the best for me, guys?" Miriam asked, holding one of the earrings to her left ear. (A/N: All the saint Shields have pierced ears. Ozuma has two, Miriam has two, but Joseph has only one. Dunga is the only one without earrings.)

"That one's not right on you sis. Try this one." Joseph handed her a long and silver earring. It had stars at the end of the long chain.

"What are they doing?" Tyson said to the others.

"They are seeing which earrings look the best on them!" Max said surprisingly.

"This is so weird!" Ray chipped in. Kai just stood there, without a comment. They watch with their mouths open as the Saint Shields tried to find their perfect earrings. (minus Dunga; he was just giving his beauty tips to them)

"Man! Who knew?" Ray commented.

Some random voice: Stop staring at the Saint Shields! You're supposed to be haunting Ozuma!

"What? Who said that?" Ray demanded.

"You know, that voice is right!" Tyson agreed.

"Yea!" Max jumped about 15 feet into the air. (A/N: Max has supernatural abilities! O.o!)

"Let's see, what should we do first? We already made Ozuma think someone was behind him when Tyson kept falling flat on his face!" Max giggled.

"Yea … that was SO funny!" Tyson said sarcastically.

"Hmpf." Kai crossed his arms across his chest. Suddenly, everything was silent.

"I know! How about we talk into his ear!" Tyson blurted out unexpectedly. All the other bladebreakers' eyes are huge, and they are patting their hearts because they are so surprised.

"Tyson! You scared the daylights out of me!" Kai yelled.

"Haha!" Tyson laughed at him. "So, are we're going to do it?"

"It sounds pretty fun!" Max agreed.

"Yea. Let's make out way to his ear … it'll take a while …" Ray suggested. The bladebreakers made their ways to Ozuma's ear, but Kai walked slowly behind them.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this." Kai mumbled to himself. It took them about 5 minutes to reach his ears.

"EW!" Tyson cried. "This place has earwax all over!"

"Gross." Ray echoed.

"What? Who said that?" Ozuma was saying.

"Say what?" Miriam questioned. They were doing facials now.

"Somebody was saying 'Ew, this place has earwax all over' … who was it?" Ozuma glared.

"You ears must be all weird. Nobody said anything like that." Joseph replied, putting cucumbers on his eyes.

"Okay then …" Ozuma went back to reading a fashion magazine.

"Tyson, that was close!" Ray whispered.

"Sorry. So, what could we say?" Tyson apologized.

"I've got it!" Max walked over to the puddle of earwax. The others watched Max as he took in a deep breath. "OZUMAAAA! ALL THE SUGAR IN THE CABINET IS GONE!" Max threatened.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"What was that?" Ray said.

"What? Isn't that a nightmare? No more sugar!" Max pretended to faint.

Tyson had an anime vein popping. "Max, you call that scary?!"

"Yes! It a total nightmare!"

"We don't' have a cabinet of sugar!" Ozuma shouted at his fellow Saint Shields. They stopped what they were doing to stare at Ozuma with wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you today Ozuma?" Dunga asked.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you guys?" Ozuma shot back.

"Ozuma, I think all this beauty thing has gone to your head. How about you stop for today?" Joseph offered.

"NO! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Ozuma started to walk furiously around their hideout mumbling something really fast, and pulling at his hair.

All the saint Shields sweatdropped and watched Ozuma.

"Something is definitely wrong with him." Dunga concluded.

"Agreed." The two siblings said.

* * *

Luvin'kai: Was that fun enough for you guys?! I hope it was, because I would really appreciate more of your wonderful reviews! Also, if you have any idead for what to say into Ozuma's ear, or what else they can do, send them in!

Tyson: Review so that Luvin'kai won't give this story up. She can't give this story up because I didn't get to haunt Ozuma yet! SOMEBODY yelled something stupid instead … I won't say WHO.

Max: I wonder who it is. (he really doesn't know)

Everyone minus Max: (anime fall)

Ray: Are you for real Max?

Kai: (smirk)

Tyson: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Luvin'kai: Any ways, we will continue with Ozuma's haunting in the next chapter! After Ozuma, we might go and haunt some other bladers. Wait … haunting J man and Mr.D might be fun …O.o!! (idea idea)


	4. Jump off the building!

Luvin'kai: HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I have 13 reviews!!! (cries) I never thought I'd make it this far. I'd like to thank my mother, my father, my best friends for encouraging me, and you guys! The readers and reviewers!!! I love you guys.

Ray: (Comes on stage with a box of tissues)

Luvin'kai: (blows nose) Thank you Ray.

Ray: No problem

Tyson: So do you get a prize if you get 13 reviews?

Luvin'kai: No. But it makes me happy.

Tyson: Darn it! I thought there would be an all you can eat buffet.

Max: Or at LEAST a mountain full of sugar!

Luvin'kai: Nope! Just pure happiness!

Kai: Happiness … meh.

Ray: Kai, do you have to be a grouch all the time?

Kai: Hmpf … whatever.

Luvin'kai: Anyways, we'd better start our story!

* * *

"AHHHH! Ozuma, stop! We're going to fall out!" Tyson yelled.

"Who said that?!" Ozuma demanded suddenly stopping.

"Finally!" Kai muttered.

"Uhh … oh…. Ummm….. We are your conscious!" Max blurted out.

"My What?" Ozuma snapped.

"You're conscious!" Max continued in an eerie voice. Suddenly, his voice went back to normal. "You know, it's like when your mind talks to you."

"Oh yea! I knew that. So, what are you doing?" Ozuma said.

"I don't know, just hanging out in your earwax all day I guess." Max told him.

"My EARWAX? I thought conscious were supposed to be in my mind… not my earwax!" Ozuma said in a confused voice.

"Well … uhhh … We thought we'd take a walk. We stayed in your mind for too long." Ray saved them from giving away their identities.

"Oh. Yes. That makes sense!" Ozuma smiled. (A/N: How dull can Ozuma get? He said that it makes sense that they went for a walk!)

"Yes. Now … go get us some foooooood!" Tyson said in a ghostly voice.

"Food?" Ozuma echoed.

"Yes. FOOD." Tyson ordered. Kai sighed.

"What he needs to do is go jump off a building." Kai said in a tired voice. Suddenly, Ozuma stopped. His eyes looked hypnotized.

"Jump off building … jump off building …" Ozuma kept repeating in the same tone over and over again.

"WHAT!!!" All except Kai yelled.

"Jump off building … jump off building …"

"Oh no! I think he's hypnotized!" Ray screamed.

"How could he get hypnotized?" Max questioned.

"The authoress can do anything she wants! It's her story!" Ray answered.

"Ah! She'd better not make him jump off some building!" Tyson yelled.

"Jump off building … jump off building …"

"Don't jump off a building. Go back to your Saint Shields hideout." Kai ordered. Suddenly, Ozuma stopped chanting and walking. He turned, and made his way back to the hideout.

"That was a close one!" Tyson let out an anime sigh. (A/N: you know the white cloud like thing that comes out of their mouth when they sometimes sigh)

"Hey Ozuma, where have you been?" Miriam asked when she saw Ozuma coming in through the door. Now, Ozuma wasn't hypnotized anymore.

"I don't' know what happened. I was talking to my conscious, than BAM! I'm here." Ozuma scratched his head.

"Dude. You need to chill. How about a manicure?" Dunga pointed to the row of nail polish from black to white.

"No. I was really talking to my conscious!" Ozuma said in a certain voice.

"Ozuma, maybe you should see a doctor. You've been acting crazy all day!" Joseph added.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE DOCTORS!!!!!!" Ozuma screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Yes Ozuma! Don't worry! I promise the doctors won't spank you when you try to run away." Miriam promised. Ozuma still looked frightful. "And I promise the doctor won't make you sit down on one of those bed things … OR stick a popsicle down your throat … and I promise he won't make you get another therapy session." Miriam concluded.

Ozuma sat, hugged his knees, and started to rock back and forth. "How do you feel she would say .. I would say I'm fine … she'd ask me the same thing over and over again … how do you feel… I'd always tell her I'm okay… the endless conversation … the pointlessness!" Ozuma started laughing like a mad scientist. Thunder struck from all over.

"Wow. That's some light show." Tyson commented.

"Yea …" the other agreed.

"Actually … I take that back. The doctor is going to make Ozuma get another therapy session." Miriam said so that only Dunga and Joseph could hear.

"We'd better tie him up this time. Remember what happened the last time?" Dunga asked.

FLASHBACK!

"No. not the doctors!" Ozuma screamed.

"Yes Ozuma!" The other said.

"NO!!!" Ozuma ripped off his shirt and started to run around the city. "NO DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ozuma, get down!" Miriam ordered.

"NO! you're going to take me to the Doctors!" The people passing by looked at Ozuma as if he were some crazy child. (Which he WAS on that particular day)

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Hey what happened!" Dunga shouted. "The flashback isn't over!"

"Yea." Miriam and Joseph shouted as well.

"Sorry, what Ozuma does next isn't suitable for kids under the age of 5. This is rated G remember that now guys." Luvin'kai added.

"WHAT! ALL OZUMA DOES NEXT IS TAKE AWAY A CANDY FROM A 4 YEAR OLD, RUN AROUND THE CITY, WE CATCH HIM, AND TAKE HIM TO THE DOCTORS!" Dunga protested.

"Exactly! He steals! You can't go around teaching young people how to steal!" Luvin'kai said, and once again transported herself back to her keyboard.

"Whatever!" Dunga said.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked his group.

"Don't know." Ray commented.

"Maybe if I had some sugar, I could figure it out …" Max said with a sly grin.

"Maybe YOU need to go to sugar therapy" Ray crossed his arms.

"Would there be sugar there?" Max grinned.

* * *

Luvin'kai: So, another chapter done!

Tyson: Yea. And so far, we didn't get to do anything BAD to Ozuma!

Luvin'kai: Well … maybe you can do something when he goes to therapy.

Tyson: Okay then! Wait … you promised something like that in the previous chapters!

Luvin'kai: I did? Well … bye!

Ray: Bye now! (walks off )

Max: Hey guys, don't go, I have a question!

Everyone minus Max: (walking away)

Max: BUT I WANTED TO KNOW IF THEY HAVE SUGAR IN THERAPY SESSIONS!!!!


	5. Ozuma and Therapy

Luvin'kai: I see I have now 17 reviews!

Tyson: That is a lot …

Kai: One day, see how many pounds of food you eat one day, than talk to me about a lot …

Tyson: (glare)

Max: How about how many pounds of sugar I eat in one day?

Everyone: (ignores Max)

Ray: I don't have a lot of time … I have a tight schedule with the other fan fics crawling around the internet …

Luvin'kai: Okay, okay! Today will be the last chapter with Ozuma. Read on to see whose head the Bladebreakers are on by the end of this chapter! (everyone walks away to their positions on the set)

Max: (left alone) Hello?

* * *

"NOOO! Please, don't take me to the doctors!" Ozuma was actually cried like a baby while being dragged by the other Saint Shields.

"Ozuma, it's for your own good!" Miriam insisted.

"NOOO! Please Miriam! Don't' take me to the Doctors!"

"If you behave, the doctor won't spank you, I promise. But you'll have to be good." Miriam said.

"But …"

"No buts!" Joseph chipped in.

"NO BUTTS? Did you just say that the Doctor has no Butts?" Ozuma suddenly said.

"What? Ozuma, you really need to get to the doctors. I mean, you don't even make sense anymore!" Dunga said dragging the crying Ozuma.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson's laughter filled Ozuma head.

"What are you laughing about?" Ray shook Tyson.

"Don't you get it? He said the doctor has no BUTT!" Tyson whipped a tear away.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Tyson … I think maybe you need to see the doctor too …" Ray stated.

"When did you figure that out?" Kai muttered. Tyson reached for Kai, but for the THIRD time, he fell flat on his face.

"WHAT?" Ozuma screamed.

"HUH?" the others said.

"Who keeps on tapping me?" Ozuma screamed. Dunga looked over at Miriam and Joseph, and took his finger and twirled it beside his head. (A/N: You know … like when you want to say someone is like crazy … "silence" … or maybe not.)

"I am not crazy Dunga!" Ozuma leaped. After a long, hard, painful, fight with many tears from Ozuma, they finally made it to the doctors.

"Ozuma?" A nurse called into the waiting room.

"That's our cue!" Miriam smiled.

"I don't want to go." Ozuma stated once more.

"It's not a choice." Miriam said.

IN OFFICE

"Hi. And what is your na-.." the doctor stopped when he saw Ozuma's face. "YOU again?"

"Me again."

"NO! What are you doing here? I thought I sent you off the therapy!" the doctor screamed.

"I'm back." Ozuma said with a sly grin.

"What's up with the doc?" Tyson asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he needs therapy too." Ray said.

"Well than … uh … let's check your temperature." The doctor said uncertainly.

"Say no Ozuma … the doctor is trying to killlll you" Tyson surprisingly said.

"WHAT!" Ozuma's face flushed. "DON"T KILL ME DOC!"

"I won't kill you. I'm just taking your temperature."

"He lies Ozuma. This is your conscious. We know what is best for you. Run away!" Tyson continued.

"Hey Tyson, what is with the sudden change in haunting Ozuma?" Ray asked.

"Didn't you hear Luvin'kai? This is out last chance to scare Ozuma. We have to take action NOW!" Tyson whispered.

"Oh." Ray merely said.

"What are you waiting for Ozuma? Run away!" Tyson ordered.

"Good-bye doc!" Ozuma said, than he leaped off.

"GUARDS!!!!" the doctor called. 5 guards appeared out of nowhere. "After him, and when you catch him, take him straight to the therapy room!"

"Yessir." The guards bowed, than chased after the crazy boy.

"What should I do now conscious?" Ozuma asked while running.

"Are you tired?" Tyson asked.

"Yes!" Ozuma said happily, thinking his conscious would let him stop for a while.

"Well than … eat a lot of sugar! It gives you a lot of energy!" Max suddenly chipped in.

"Sugar?" Ozuma echoed.

"No, not sugar, that was the other conscious speaking. Listen to ME! I say, go around the hospital and yell, 'The Doc is trying to kill me! He's crazy I tell you! CRAZY! And I don't need therapy!!!!!!!!!!!' okay?" Tyson ordered.

"Are you sure about this?" Ozuma said uncertainly.

"Of course I am! Are you doubting your conscious?" Tyson said warningly.

"No. Well, here I go!" Ozuma ran into the waiting room, he flapped his arms around, and started to yell. "THE DOC IS TRYING TO KILL ME! HE'S CRAZY! AND I DON'T' NEED THERAPY!!!!!" By now, all the little babies were crying, the little kids swore they would never go to the hospital ever again, and the adults? They are very close-minded, and uncaring to even notice the crazy boy.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Ozuma laughed. Suddenly, Ozuma realized that he was enjoying this.

"Hey, is that Ozuma there guys?" Joseph looked up. The others followed his eyes, and shrunk back when they saw Ozuma flapping his arms, and yelling.

"What's he yelling? Dunga commented.

"Do I want to know?" Miriam answered.

"Let's pretend we don't know him." Joseph suggested.

"Good idea." Dunga and Miriam agreed.

"Am I doing okay?" Ozuma whispered.

"Yea." Tyson assured. Out of nowhere, 2 guards came towards Ozuma. They grabbed for him, but one fell on his face. The other managed to cling onto the boy's ankles.

"Let go of me!" Ozuma kicked the guard on his face. (A/N: I'm a bit lazy today to describe the whole fight between Ozuma and the guards, so I'll just skip it. Sorry)

Ozuma now sat on a black chair. His hair screwed up, his eyes blue, his face with some cuts. What happened to him you ask? He got in a LITTLE fight with the guards.

"Why, if it isn't Ozuma again." The lady said looking up.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Ozuma commented.

"Technically, a name can't be worn out." The lady said.

"Whatever." Ozuma replied.

"Hey, Kai, Ozuma is staring to sound like you more and more each day!" Tyson nudged.

"Whatever." Kai said.

"See what I mean guys?" Tyson looked over at Ray and Max.

"So Ozuma, tell me everything that happened today." She smiled.

"Tell her that you ate a drawing of a pork chop, danced to Barney, and watched Teletubies with Mickey Mouse. Then, your friends brought you to a hospital where the doctor tried to kill you. Tell her it was horrible!" Tyson ordered. The 4 Bladebreakers felt Ozuma's head nod.

"Sure, I'll tell you. I ate a drawing of a pork chop. And then I danced with barney, watched Teletubies with Mickey! My stupid friends took me to a hospital. And you know what? The doctor took my temperature, than tried to kill me! He was crazy!" Ozuma found himself yelling in the therapist's face.

"I see. And how did that make you feel?" she said quite quickly.

"WHAT! You ask me the thing over and over again all the time!" Ozuma snapped.

"And how does THAT make you feel?" she blinked.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ozuma's scream filled the entire building.

"This lady really is weird!" Ray said turning to the others.

"Yes. I mean, why DOES she ask the same thing over and over again?" Max stared blankly.

"Dunno." The others replied.

"Ozuma, please, don't scream in such a sensitive building." The lady spoke.

"You're the one that needs therapy!" Ozuma screamed. He forced her to sit on the black chair, and seated himself on the other side of her.

"You've got it Ozuma! Now, ask her how this makes her feel!" Tyson ordered once more.

"Now that you are the one being therapitized … how does that make you feel?" Ozuma said with an evil grin. (A/N: I think I made up the word therapitized … oh well)

"Well, it makes me sad." The lady put on a sad face.

"And why does it make you sad?" Ozuma continued.

"Because I don't like this …" she managed.

"Man, this lady is unreal." Ray commented.

"Yea. I need to do something!" Max stood. Nobody was paying any attention to him though … (A/N: poor Maxie … being ignored al the time …)

Max jumped off Ozuma's head, and he went down his shirt. The flea sized Max made his way to Ozuma's back, and started to pinch him.

"OWWWWW!!! Stop it!" Ozuma cried out unexpectedly. Max kept on pinching him. On top of Ozuma's head, the Bladebreakers noticed Max's absence.

"Where is he?" Tyson asked to nobody.

"Down there! I think I see a little bump beneath Ozuma's shirt!" Ray pointed. And sure enough, it was out little Max pinching away like mad. "MAX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm pinching him!" Max cried out happily.

"WHY?" Tyson asked this time. Suddenly, the pinching stopped, and Ozuma's cries died away.

"Now that I think about it … I don't' know." Max looked at all the red spots.

"MAX!! GET BACK HERE!" Ray urged.

"Ozuma! That is quite enough from you. You will not be invited into this building every again!" the lady stomped off after Ozuma stood in agony.

"Really?" Ozuma yelled behind her back.

"REALLY! NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU DISTURB THE OTHERS IN THIS BUILDING WITH YOUR YELLING!" she said one more time.

"Yes!" Ozuma cried.

"Max, what do you think you were doing?" Tyson questioned.

"Pinching him I guess …"Max answered. The others looked at each other.

"Who gave him sugar?" they cried at each other.

"It wasn't me!" Ray and Tyson yelling together. Suddenly, they looked over at Kai.

"So what if I gave him sugar." Kai answered their stares.

"CONSCIOUS!! What should I do now?" Ozuma asked.

"Get out of this building!" Tyson snapped.

"Okay. You know, it's great that I will never have to take therapy again." Ozuma said.

"Yea. You will never see that crazy lady ever again either." Ray commented.

"Hello Ozuma." An old voice suddenly sounded. Everyone looked over to see Mr.D.

"Hi." Ozuma greeted.

"And what are you doing outside today?" Mr.D questioned.

"Tell him you're just taking a walk." Tyson ordered.

"I'm just taking a walk. I've got to go now." Ozuma walked past Mr. Dickensen. When he walked past Mr.D, a gust of wind blew. This was when something unexpected happened. The wind blew the bladebreakers off their feet, and blew them right onto the collar of Mr. D's shirt.

* * *

Luvin'kai: That took so long to write …

Tyson: I didn't have any fun with Ozuma ….

Luvin'kai: Maybe with Mr.D?

Tyson: You always promise me that I'l have fu … but I never do!

Ray: I've got to run guys. I've got to go this other fan fic.

Kai: Whatever. I've got to go too.

Luvin'kai: Tyson, I swear you can force Mr.D into an early retirement! I've got to go now too!

Tyson: okay. You swore, don't' forget!

Max: (left alone once again) Hello? I'm feeling a bit down … anyone have sugar?


	6. MrD

Luvin'kai: Haven't updated for too long …

Tyson: at least a got a vacation from this story.

Luvin'kai: Well pal, you're back in buissness so get out of your pajamas!

Tyson: (grumble) fine then ….

Luvin'kai: I hope people will still review …

Ray: Back to Ozuma?

Luvin'kai: No way. We're on Mr. D, remember?

Max: I remember! I've been calling you everyday Luvin'kai! I left a ton of messages for you to keep writing …

Luvin'kai: I know Max. All 57 messages.

Max: Do you remember what they say?

Luvin'kai: "Hey Luvin'kai, it's me Max! I'm sugar high again! HAHAHAHA! Anyways, I'm really hyper, and I need to do a story so just update!" for all 57 messages.

Ray: Wow.

Kai: (strolls in) (broads)

Luvin'kai: I think I'd better write before my 57 messages turn into 58.

Max: (going for the phone)

* * *

"Hold on guys! Or else you might fall off!" Ray screamed. 

"Help me! Help me!" Max yelled.

"Arg." Kai had already pulled himself up to the safety.

"Kai, help us!" the remaining bladebreakers yelled.

"Fine." After about a minute, the bladebreakers were resting on Mr. D's neck. They watched as Mr. D walked into a building, into his office. There, they found something surprisingly weird. Mr. D sat down, and took off his mustache! He then removed his face. When he did, a younger face around mid 20's appeared. He then reached under his suit and pulled out a ton of cotton balls. There, standing was the real Mr. D is you can call him that.

"What's up with that …" Tyson thought out loud.

"Ah finally." Mr. D said. He walked around his office stretching.

"I can't believe it! First Ozuma turns out to be some weirdo. The saint shields turn out to be total girls. Now Mr. D is actually really young and skinny! Man!" Ray whispered to the others. He received a small nod from everyone.

"Why is he pretending to be some old man?" Tyson shot.

The four heads followed Mr. D as he slowly ran a comb through is light chestnut hair. He than moved to look out a huge window.

"This … is getting freaky." Ray stuttered

Mr. D made his way to a buzzer than he spoke. "Will you please get me a cup of coffee?"

"Mr. D looks different." Max said.

"Gee, Max, you think? He turned himself into some young guy!" Tyson said matter-of-factly.

"He did?" Max blinked.

"What are you talking about Max? Are you blind?" Ray screamed.

"No I'm not blind. But I think it will be fun to be blind. Will somebody poke my eyes out?" Max questioned.

"Gladly." Kai offered. "But I'd rather not. I don't want blood on my hands."

"Kai, you won't get blood on your hands. But if you do it's okay, because my blood is clean!" Max squealed.

"Why does Luvin'kai have to make Max so idiotic in this story?" Kai sighed.

It was then, when a lady came into the office. In her hands was a tray with what they guessed as coffee. She set the cup down on the desk before her and spoke. "You coffee is here Sir."

"Oh thank you." Mr. D reached for his cup and waved the lady away. She bowed and walked out. "Ah, sweet coffee. Always makes me hyper."

"OH! MR. D LIKES TO GET HYPER!!!!" Max sudden yelled out.

"Oh boy," Tyson started. "another hyper-freak!"

"Whoo-hoo! Go Mr. D! YEAH!!!!" Max was doing some weird hyper- people dance.

"Is he alright guys?" Ray asked, keeping his eyes on Max.

"I have no clue Ray. Maybe this is normal for hyper people…" Tyson stated.

"MAX! Stop it! You're giving me a headache!" Kai ran over to Max, and slapped him once.

"Ow! Kai … that hurt …" Max said sadly.

"Good." Kai replied.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it Kai? Now, say sorry before I gather all of my hyper-active warriors to destroy you! Ha ha ha!" Thunder crashed.

"That … is freaky …" Tyson stated.

"I agree with you Tyson." Ray turned away from Max.

"Hyper-active warriors? Man, what a joke …" Tyson rubbed his head.

* * *

Luvin'kai: so, I was going to write more, but I kind of got bored …

Max: Come on Luvin'kai. Update.

Luvin'kai: Nah. Tyson, Ray and Kai already left to do more fan fics.

Max: Fine then! My hyper-active friends and I will leave more messages on your phone! Mwahahahaha!

Luvin'kai: Alright … bye now max!

(later at home)

Luvin'kai: (yanks phone out and destroys it!) Mwahahaha! (burns phone)

(at Max's)

Max: hey, Luvin'kai's phone isn't working!


End file.
